


Thanks dad

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fp Jones II is a good dad, Nightmares, Protective FP Jones, Sad Jughead Jones, Sharing a Bed, but that’s off screen, fp just wants his son to sleep, sleep deprived Jughead Jones, sweet Pea is a good boyfriend, this is not ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: Jughead can’t sleep, not since penny normally Sweet Pea helps him by sleeping with him and soothing him out a nightmare or letting him sob until he falls back asleep. But sweet Pea is gonna on a serpent job right now and it would awkward asking one of his other friends, so that leaves his dad.Or Jughead can’t sleep alone because of nightmares and Fp finds out so he has Jughead sleep with him this is purely father-son relationship





	Thanks dad

**Author's Note:**

> YAY FP AND JUGHEAD BONDING

“You alright bub?” Jughead hears his dad ask

”I’ve been better I’m just really tired right now” Jughead answers with the truth because what’s the point of lying? He sees his dad frown, most likely thinking about how he carried a bloody Jughead out of the forest.

”go lay down then” Fp says face slightly hard but mostly has worry written on it, Jughead thinks about how much his dad has changed; months ago he would have just said I’m said something about him staying up to late or just huff and go back to drinking.

it makes him happy and proud about how far they’ve come. How they’re a family again even if his mom and jellybean aren’t here but nonetheless he’s still happy that he’s got his dad back and that they survived penny.

all He wishes is that he could sleep. He’s so tried normally he would have sweet pea over to help him fall asleep but sweet Pea is gone on a serpent job and it would be awkward Asking someone. He thinks he could ask his dad but

as good as they are now he doubts he would let him do that he’s sixteen for crying out loud!

Jughead is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears his dad calling for him

”Jughead? Jughead c’mon” when Jughead comes back to reality he sees his dad face close to his worry in his eyes, he looks down to his shoulders and sees his dad hands on them a tight grip on them.

”you were falling asleep Jug” his dad says “you should go lay down” he adds on pulling Jughead up, “I would but” Jughead begins but cants seem to find the words.

”but what” his dad asks voice concern in it. His hands are back on his shoulders, he looks at him one hands Going from his shoulder to his cheek.

”c’mon bub what’s wrong” his dad asks again 

“I uh I can’t sleep alone yet, it’s just- uh-“ Jughead stutters Out embarrassed he’s telling his dad this 

“I’ve been having nightmares about that night normally sweet pea sleeps with me or stays up with me until I fall asleep but he’s on a serpent job right now” he admits not looking at his dad feeling embarrassed telling him this.

”Alright well sleep with me then if it will help you” Fp says very causally for some reason Jughead Thinks.

”But don’t you think that’s kinda ridiculous and werid I mean I am sixteen after all” Jughead says hesitantly, “Jug, your my kid and I know I’ve never been the best dad every one knows that but I love you and if this helps you sleep tonight then I’m gonna do it” he dad answers.

”uh okay” Jughead says hesitantly, “I’m just gonna go get cleaned up then I’m gonna lay down” he says leaving his dad grasps.

”Alright kid” his dad says

once Jughead got out of the shower and got dressed he walked out to see his dad waiting on the couch

”you ready?” He asks

”yeah” Jughead answers

they climb in bed and it’s silent for a little while before Jughead speaks up

”thanks dad I know this is werid but it helps” Jughead says, he feels his dad shift over to him he can’t see him with it being dark.

”it’s not werid jug, your my kid and I love you like I said before I’ve never been the best father but there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you” he hears his dad say. He can also feel his dads arm wrap around him, he buries his head in croak of his dad neck.

”I love you too” he says his eyes drooping shut while listening to his dads heartbeat.

He feels his dad place a kiss to his hair before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is based off of my second one shot of my Jugpea series huge shameless self shout out if you like Jughead/sweet pea you should check it out


End file.
